Curse of the Glass
by Lirin Sama
Summary: Johnny and Jess are hiding from his mother, who is out to kill Jess. They find a safe place to hide from her, but it is all that safe? and what does Tala and Ian have to do with anything? can the four of them survive the new threat provided by the house?
1. New Old House

**Lirin:** Hey all. Before starting how about a little history of how this story came to be.

**Johnny:** get the popcorn ready.

**Lirin:** Oh haha, it ain't that long a tale. And since you're being a jerk you can tell it.

**Johnny:** short and simple version, it's based off a real nightmare of my Hime's and she took the time to turn it into a story. don't ask why she dreamed the cast she did, we still don't know, but this is how it went.

**Lirin:** a few warnings, 1st if you've got a weak stomach i advise you this might not be for you or at least starting around chapter 7. and 2nd if you have a fear of snakes, much like myself, again this might not be a story for you, again beginning around chapter 7. you've now been warned.

**Johnny:** pairing will be, myself and Jess and that's all.

**Lirin:** I don't own Beyblade or it's characters...except in my dreams...ha. please enjoy the beginning of my new tale. and a special big thanks to Beywriter for suggesting a good title to us.  
**

* * *

Chapter 1: New Old House**

"Why are we here?" Johnny asked his girlfriend as they turned down a dead end street that had a no trespassing sign at the top. "Do you know someone who lives down here?"

"Kind of" the girl at admitted keeping her eyes on the road. "My grandparents used to live down here, and after they died the house was kept in the family should anyone need it. So I think now is a good time to use it."

"You're brilliant" he leaned over and kissed her right cheek causing a small red tinge to appear across her cheeks.

At the current moment they were trying to hide themselves from Johnny's mother who was out to kill Jess and their unborn child since she did not see the girl as worthy of her son.

Johnny wanted to stay and do something about this, but his first priority was to get his family to safety. And Jess had thought of a place she'd rather have not of gone back to, but it was unknown to most outside her family and a few close friends.

The ride down the street was short and she pulled her Volvo in a driveway of a faded red house. The lawn was over grown and the bushes hid the windows from view. Paint was chipping away from with walls and windows of the house and garage. But they didn't care as they got out of the car.

Jess fiddled with her keys looking of the one belonging to this house. It was on a flame painted key which she found funny because while she lived her with her grandmother and parents, she always wished the place would burn...preferably with her grandmother still inside. A fact no one knew. But now she was glad the place was never set ablaze as she and Johnny opened the door.

It squeaked opened and they went into what was called 'the new room'. It was the main living area of the house, but because it was not originally part of the building it was always 'new'.

The inside was not fairing well, just as the outside, and Johnny had much work to do to get it ready for his family. Dust caked the furniture and floors of the entire place and cobwebs hung from the ceiling. As he looked around the place more, he did see a few spiders crawling around spinning new webs.

Jess took a seat on the dusty couch and began coughing as the cloud settled down around her. Johnny ran to her side and knelled before her.

"You okay?"

"Yeah" she said after coughing. "I hate dust."

"I'll take care of it" he promised kissing her lips briefly. "Do you want to run out and get us some lunch? I can try and get this room cleaner while you're gone."

She giggled. "We'll have to get cleaning supplies first. I wouldn't trust the stuff that was here, that's been here since my grandparents had the place."

"Alright" Johnny agreed and helped his girl up. "So where can we get the stuff?"

**XxXxXx**

About forty minutes after leaving and going down the road, they returned with bags for cleaning product and bug killers. They even had bought masks and goggles to protect themselves from the mess of their temporary house.

They carefully set the bags on the floor and looked around. The sun was setting on them and the light was fading inside. Johnny tried a light but it didn't work. He then tried to replace the bulb but that didn't help.

"Power must be off from the breaker. I'll show you were it is. Just let me get a flashlight from the car." Jess ran out before Johnny replied and came back holding a thin stick.

Johnny followed her through the kitchen and out another door into a hall way. She flicked a hook lock up and opened the door with stairs leading down. She shivered as her blue eyes looked down there. Something about the basement had always bothered her.

"I can find it" Johnny offered noticing her hesitation.

"It's okay. As long as there's light I don't mind being down there."

He let it drop as they took their first steps down into the lowest level.

The breaker was in back by an old fallen apart workbench. And just like the rest of the house, it was covered with dust and spider webs. Jess stood back as Johnny opened it and caused a couple eight legged critters to run. She shined the light for him as he flicked the switches giving the house back it's life.

Before they left they also found the water valve and turned that back on. And they also looked around a few of the boxes for anything useful like dinnerware and what not.

Most of what they found was junk. But one box had a lone glass. Inside was dried circles of what it once contained, but Johnny figured after a good washing it would be fine to use.

With that in tow, they climbed back up the stairs into the main floor of the house. At the top of the stairs, Jess shivered again. Johnny wrapped his arms around her and kissed her cheek giving her some comfort.

"Go get some food and I'll see what I can do here. When you get back, at least the first room will be cleaner."

"Alright. Anything special you want?"

"Just your safe return" he smiled at the girl in his arms.

"That I can do" she returned the smile. "I'll be back as soon as I can."

They quickly kissed and Jess returned to her car leaving the front door opened to help get fresh air in the place.

* * *

**Johnny:** so the beginning was normal enough. but it wont remain that way for too long.

**Lirin:** please review. it took a lot for me to write this and i would like to know it wasn't for nothing. thanks :)


	2. First Night

**Johnny:** week 2 is here.

**Lirin:** and we only have Beywriter to thank for reviewing.

**Johnny:** Lirin does not own Beyblade or its characters. also she does not receive any money for these stories.

* * *

Chapter 2: First Night

Jess returned to the house with food from Ma Raffa's. A very good place to get delicious pizza and garlic bread. And because she had to wait, Johnny was almost finished dusting the new room clean although the webs were still clinging to the ceiling.

She came in with the boxes with plates, napkins and plastic cups piled on top. Johnny heard the door opening and ran to help. He took the items and placed them on the table.

"I have water and sodas in the car" she said sitting on the couch, this time without kicking up any dust.

"I'll get them in" Johnny said realizing that his girl was feeling tired from the little trip, but with everything going on right now it was perfectly understandable for her to be feeling that way.

Johnny was out and back before Jess had time to open the plates and cups. Everything was set up on the dinning table and he dropped the six pack water and store brand soda next to it all.

"Which to you want?"

"Soda."

He raised his brow at her answer.

"A little caffeine wont be too horrible. And after this I'll stick to water for the night" she sighed knowing what her boyfriend was going to say.

"Alright. But I'm only giving you half a cup."

She pouted at him, but didn't complain. A half cup was better then nothing which is what would have happened if she opened her mouth.

With food and drinks in hand, they cuddled on the sofa to enjoy the meal and some down time from cleaning.

"I guess we'll be sleeping in this room tonight" Jess sighed looking at the cleanness of it it all. Johnny had done a good job clearing it up but Jess was hoping for a bed further from the creepy basement.

"Sorry love" he wrapped her in a hug and kissed her dirty blond locks. "Tomorrow I'll get a bedroom dust free for you."

"I'll help" she offered relaxing in his arms. It had been days since they felt safe enough to relax so much and it felt good to her.

"Don't push yourself" he said. "It's not hard to manage on my own as you relax. The baby might like that too."

"I'll stop if I get tired. But I want to help and you cant stop me." Jess was being as stubborn as ever, but that was something Johnny really loved about her. So he agreed with her terms and let it go.

**XxXxXx**

Johnny had dragged in the blankets and pillows they had thrown in the car and set up their make shift bed on the floor. But before he could, Jess insisted on getting the ceiling clear of the webs so no spiders could drop down on them as they slept, well at least lower the chance of that happening.

It was almost midnight before everything was ready for them to get some rest. Johnny looked over to the couch and saw his girl struggling to stay awake sitting on up with her head leaning on the arm rest.

"Want to sleep on that? I'll give you the blankets" he offered.

"Nuh-uh, I'm sleep'n next ta you" she mumbled slowly getting up. But her balance was off and she trapped over her own feet. Luckily Johnny was quick enough to catch her before she landed on her face and baby. "Thanks."

"It's a knight's honor to protect his princess" he leaned down and kissed her cheek. "Now shall we rest, my princess?"

"Only if you stop the noble act. You know it annoys me."

Johnny laughed and again kissed her. "Alright Jess. I'll stop so you can sleep."

"Good." She hugged him. "I love you."

"I love you too."

That night they slept as comfortable as they could with the other close on the hard wooden floor.

**XxXxXx**

Morning seemed to have come early mfor them when Jess kicked the blankets, and Johnny, away from her as she quickly got up running for the bathroom. The Scotsman was rubbing his eyes when the familiar sound of her being sick down the hall hit his ears. He felt bad and went to help even though there was not much he could do.

And so their day began just like it had for a while now with Jess getting sick and Johnny eating breakfast alone after that. And then for the next several days they worked on getting more cleaning done.

* * *

**Lirin:** this concludes chapter 2. i know it was still boring, but i do promise that some exciting things are going to be happening soon.

**Johnny:** so please review and we'll get to them faster.


	3. Nightmare

**Johnny:** First off, sorry this is a few days later. Lirin has, yet again, been having computer issues and her's is back at Dell so we're using a backup. I can not stress enough that no one should be getting one of their machines. They are not to be trusted no matter what.

**Oliver:** Lirin still does not own Beyblade or the characters. So please don't cause trouble for her. This chapter is doing a good job of that on its own.

**Enrique: **Kudos to Beywriter for being our only reviewer. Where is everyone else?  
**

* * *

Chapter 3:** **Nightmare**

It was the middle of the following week before the inside of the house was completely clear of all dust, cobwebs and other grime. Now it was time to decide what was really needed for their survival there.

"Well have to go food shopping obviously" Johnny said as they cuddled close on their bed in the blue room. It had been called that because the wall borders and curtains were blue. Not very original, but it worked.

"But I like living off take out...it's easy to get ready."

"But not healthy for you and the baby. So tomorrow we'll go shopping to restock the fridge."

"Meany" Jess stuck her tongue out pouting.

Johnny ignored the comment as he continued to think. "Do you want to get cable?"

Jess immediately stopped her pouting and thought about having the something good to watch while they hid out. "I would..." she started, "but the less people who know we're here the better. So how about just getting a couple TVs and DVD placers for this room and the new room."

"If that's what you want."

"I think that'd be best. Plus it's one less way to be tracked by your mother. Think we can snag the DVDs from my parents place?"

"That will be easy. We can do that tomorrow too and get the big shopping done closer to them leaving a trail away from here."

"And we also have to bring my little Rei and Lirin. I miss them."

"As you wish Hime" Johnny leaned over and kissed her softly. "So we're going to have a big day, I think we should turn in for the night."

"What day hasn't been 'big' since we got here?" Jess asked around a yawn. " And I'm only agreeing to this cause I'm sleepy. If I weren't I'd vote for having fun." she snuggled down resting her head on Johnny's chest since that is her favorite pillow. "Night Skirt boy."

Johnny wrapped his arms around her. "Good night Hime. Sweet dreams."

**XxXxXx**

_Jess found herself alone in the basement of the house and the only light on flickered before going out. She whimpered and she felt around for something. She felt nothing. No old falling table covered with junk. No washer or dryer. No work benches. Nothing. She tried calling up for Johnny but no sound escaped her lips._

_She trembled rubbing her tiny bulged to comfort her. It only gave her little peace in the dark place._

_Too afraid to move she stood there with silent tears running down her face. Ever since she was little she hated this place. It always held a dark aura to it but no one believed her. Now she was trapped by it and would probably disappear and still no one was going to believe her._

_Across the room, on the other side of the steps, she heard something move. It wasn't footsteps or something random falling from being off balance. It was more a slither. Jess shallowed hard. This was getting worse and worse for her._

_The slithering sound grew closer. Jess took a step back. She wanted out but was too scared to go towards the stairs...not like she could see them anyways._

_All she could do was listen as the slithering grew nearer and nearer...it was moving towards her...smelling her fear of it..._

**XxXxXx**

Jess woke with a scream sitting up in bed. She was covered in a cold sweat and tears running down her face. She was too upset to even notice the bed's other occupant was missing.

**XxXxXx**

Johnny was scrapping together something in the kitchen when he heard his girlfriend's panicked scream and he dropped what he was doing and ran for the stairs.

He opened the door to see her crying and curling up in a ball.

"Hime, what happened?" he asked pulling her close to him. It didn't take long for her to notice he was there and trap in him in a death like grip. "It's okay" he whispered in her ear. "It was only a dream."

"It felt real" she cried hugging tighter. "It went across my foot."

Johnny's mind quickly filled in the gaps of this missing conversation and understood what was going on. She had been dreaming about her fear of snakes again. But what he didn't get is what triggered it this time. He wanted to ask her, but any probing could be more dangerous then helpful.

"It's okay," he repeated again. "I've got you and they wont hurt you now. I'll burn any who try it."

Jess listened to her boyfriend's comforting promises and began to relax. Johnny noticed that her grip was loosening and felt better himself about this. He hated he was not here for her during the dream. He would blame himself for allowing it to get as far as it did and give her such pain and fright.

"Hime, if you get dressed we can go get breakfast before our shipping. Does that sound good?"

"Y-yeah. Sure" her voice was soft and sore from the scream, but she gave a small smile as she tried to forget about the horrible images, or lack there of.

* * *

**Enrique:** Aw our hot headed jerk is so sweet to his girlfriend.

**Oliver:** I always thought that Johnny had a nice side. He just needed some help to pull it out.

**Johnny:** Shut up you two and do what Lirin asked.

**Enrique:** Since we figured that Johnny can be sweet...

**Oliver:** ...why wont you and leave a review for Lirin. It's going to make her forget about this nightmare quicker. Thank you.


	4. Shopping

**Rei:** Hi everyone, I'm finally making a guest appearance because I can, and Lirin asked me to.

**Lirin:** Oh i love this big kitty. He's always so nice to me. *hugs Rei* but i guess we should get on with the story.

**Rei:** *blushing* we would like to thank Beywriter and Grandma Tsunade for reviews. and for all else reading this story you can follow in their footsteps and leave a review. I do know that Lirin is happy to receive them.

**Lirin:** And for our last little side note, I do not own Beyblade or its characters nor do i make money from this. oh and i dont own Friendly's either, but i do highly recommend their Honey BBQ Chicken Supermelt. it is wicked addicting. but now one with the story.  
**

* * *

Chapter 4:** **Shopping**

Breakfast lead them to the local Friendly's. It was one of the few places close by that served breakfast. It wasn't very busy when they arrived and one of the waitress's sat them right away.

"Feeling a little better now that you're out of the house?" Johnny asked reaching across the table and taking Jess's hands in his own.

"A little."

"Can I ask what stirred the dream?"

Jess looked over to the ice cream menus that were always on the table. "I don't know. Just a bad feeling I guess. Does it really matter?"

Johnny studied her closely. Just the fact she was not looking at him proved she knew more then what she was saying. "I'd like to try and prevent it from happening again."

"I'm sure once I've got my kittens it wont happen again...much."

Johnny didn't get to say what he was going to since the waitress came back to take their orders.

The rest of breakfast was quiet as they sat and ate, lost in their own thoughts. Johnny was concerned for the girl sitting across from him. And she was plotting the most logically way to complete the shopping, anything to keep her mind off this morning's dream.

Johnny paid the bill and they left the building. He opened the passenger door for Jess and closed it once she was settled inside, then he went over and get in on the driver's side.

"Where are we starting?" he asked breaking their silence. While he waited for the answer he searched the keys for the car key.

"I think going to the big stuff first makes sense. Once we get the food we'd have to go back right away to the house. Same with my little Rei and Lirin. So getting the big stuff means we can hit my parents place after that."

"So..."

"North Dartmouth first. We'll most likely find what we want at one of the stores near the mall. If not we can try the 'marts in Fairhaven."

"Alright."

**XxXxXx**

Shopping was easier then Johnny was thinking it would be. They had started in the right place, the true electronics's store in town. And to make it better for Jess, there was a bathroom near the entrance since the car ride combined with a full stomach disagreed with the little one inside her.

When she felt better, and cleaned her face, she went to find Johnny talking with an associate about the TVs. He already had a cart with a couple DVD/VHS combo players and some classic family fun movies.

Jess stood there and listened to the men talk about which would be the best for what they were thinking of and still being cheap.

It wasn't long after Jess joined them it was decided on the 27" HD TV on sale this week. And with this figured out, Johnny returned to the DVD players and switched one of them for a Blu Ray player.

"Go pick some Blu Rays you want. I'm going to wait for the TVs."

"...Okay."

"Jess," Johnny reached out and grabbed her wrist, "are you alright?"

"Fine. Just a little more tired then I thought I was. That's all." She gave him a small smile and peck on the cheek. "See you at the check out." She easily slipped from his grasp and bounced off to the DVD section of the store. Johnny watched her go with a worried expression.

**XxXxXx**

With the car loaded up, Johnny again sat in the driver's seat and maneuver the car back to the road. It was a short journey from the parking lot to the highway and only about a twenty minute ride to Jess's parents' place.

On the highway, Jess reached over and took Johnny's hand that was resting on the gear shift. "I'm scared of going there. What if your mother is waiting for us to return?"

"She's not that desperate. If anything, she might have someone else watching the house. But if you'd want, I can drop you somewhere, go to the house and get everything and be back to pick you up."

Jess squeezed his hand. "Don't you dare leave me anywhere without you."

"Alright, I wont" he assured her. "And my mother wont cause you any harm as long as I'm here to protect you."

"I know."

Johnny took the familiar exit off the highway and drove down the straight-a-way to the second set of lights where he then took a left. And from there it was five minutes to Jess's parents' place.

**XxXxXx**

"Rei? Lirin?" she called opening the door. "Where are you my angels?"

From upstairs there was a meow and a black kitten came launching down at her and jumped into her arms. Behind Rei came the calmer Lirin taking her time and stopping five steps before the bottom.

"Hi boy. I missed you so much" she gushed cuddling the black animal that had a spot of white on the middle of his chest. He meowed happily in her arms and cuddled close liking the attention he was receiving. "And I missed you too my little Lirin" she said reaching down to pet the black and orange fur of the little girl.

Johnny smiled at them before going upstairs to get what they had come for. He knew that Jess's old room here had some boxes that could easily be dumped out and refilled with movies. And while he did that, Jess was down stairs working on getting the kittens' things together for thier trip.

**XxXxXx**

They didn't stay long at the house just encase they were being watching by someone on Johnny's mom side. It took them a total of ten minutes for them both to gather DVDs, VHSs and the kittens' stuff as well as getting the kittens in the carrier.

Johnny loaded it carefully around the TVs and Jess took Rei and Lirin in the front seat with her. When the car was loaded and Johnny again behind the wheel, they took off back to their new hiding place.

**XxXxXx**

Rei was crying to be let out long before Johnny make the final turn on the the small dead end street. Jess was talking to him and poking her finger through a whole she made with the zippers to try and quiet him. She kept making promises of soon letting him out. And Lirin spent most of the ride napping.

Johnny quickly looked over to smile at his girlfriend and the kittens. She was more relaxed now then she had been all day after the bad dream she had woken from. He was happy the little furballs were doing their part.

They were just passing by their neighbor's house, when Johnny slowed the car into a complete stop.

Jess looked up confused. "What's wrong?"

He pointed towards the driveway of their house. "Someone's here..."

* * *

**Rei:** Lirin, how could you leave us with a cliffhanger? wont you at least tell me who showed up?

**Lirin:** Sorry Rei-Rei, no can do. You'll have to wait until next week just like everyone else.

**Rei:** that's mean. *pout* i want to know.

**Lirin:** i might be feeling generous this week and will consider a double posting if more people review. so everyone the fate of next chapter's posting is in your hands.

**Rei:** please review. thank you.


	5. New Roommates

**Johnny:** so we're late again this week, but this is what happens when you have all the technical problems that Lirin does. and as a little public service announcement, NEVER GET A DELL COMPUTER! its not worth the headache. we're at 2 replacements and we're still having issues. plus Dell tech support sucks. they just have you running in circles or on hold. see headache, big time.

**Lirin:** now moving on from the handy public service announcement, i'd like to thank Beywriter and Grandma Tsunade for reviews. they're setting a good example for others to follow.

**Oliver:** and to remind everyone, Lirin does not own Beyblade or the character and she doesnt make money off this. now on with the chapter.  
**

* * *

Chapter 5: New Roommates**

Johnny put the car in park while his lavender eyes stayed on the car in their driveway trying to see who was inside. The windows were covered with dirt making it hard to see who was in the vehicle. All he could make out was the back of someone head in the driver's seat.

"I'm going to check it out" he told Jess grabbing her hand. "Slip over here and be ready to drive away if I tell you to."

"You'll be careful, wont you?" she asked her blue eyes looking extremely sad and about to cry.

Johnny raised her hand to his lips and kissed it. "Of course I will."

Johnny opened his door and slipped from the car with his arm stretching from his hand still holding Jess's. They didn't want to let the other go, but the further Johnny moved their hands slipped from the other.

"I love you."

"I love you too Hime. Now wait here, I'll be right back." Johnny closed the door and walked to the back of the car where he had access to the neighbor's yard and the path going to the side yard next to the drive way.

Jess did as she was asked and crawled over the middle into the driver's seat and adjusted it to her settings preparing for the flee. Once she was settled she turned her eyes to where Johnny was sneaking around. She saw his hair by the tree as he tried to see the other car.

The passenger side window on the other car rolled down and a voice called out.

"Hey McGregor, we know you're there." It was a thick Russian accent that put him at ease.

Jess watched him walk through the overgrown grass to the car. And as he approached the driver's door opened and out come the Wolf. She sighed and drove into the driveway next to their new guests.

"Why are you guys here?" Johnny asked leaning against Jess's car.

Tala looked back into his car to the short purple haired Russian quickly before answering. "Boris is free looking for us. I heard about this place from Kai and thought it wouldn't be a bad hiding place for a while. At least until we hear from Bryan and Spencer."

"So you guys split up?" Jess asked leaning out the window.

"Yeah. Common escape tactic so not everyone gets caught. If they're safe they'll call us in a couple days. Is it alright we stay?"

"Hm..." Johnny was thinking. It didn't seem like a good idea to have more people then necessary here encase it attracts unwanted attention. But he didn't want to turn the Russians down when they also needed help. "Jess it's your call."

She bit her lip. She missed spending time with Tala, but Ian always gave her nightmares when he was around. And if she denied the midget, then the Wolf would be leaving too.

"You can stay. But ya gotta help out."

**XxXxXx**

That night Ian was left in charge of cooking dinner while Johnny and Tala picked up in the red room getting it ready for the two new guests. And Jess was left to do what she pleased. Which meant she was curled up on her bed with a new vampire book to keep herself entertained and Rei purring under her scratching hand and Lirin napping by her feet.

Over all it was a quiet night for them all. Tala and Ian were finally able to relax, like Jess and Johnny had on their first day in the house. It was nice knowing that their enemies were not likely to find them here.

"Dinner's ready" Ian called up the stairs when he had finished. He had made his specialty; spaghetti and meatballs with marinara sauce. There was also toasted garlic bread.

He heard feet moving around above him as he went back to the kitchen for a final check before everyone dug in. It all tasted right to him and he was pleased with his hard work.

"So what are we eating tonight?" Johnny ask as everyone followed him into the small kitchen.

Ian grinned. "My very best spaghetti and meatballs."

"I think I'm going to go lay down again" Jess said as she paled. "I'm not very hungry anyway."

Johnny sighed as he watched his girlfriend retreat from the room with Lirin and Rei following behind. She had always had a weak stomach for the pasta, and he could only imagine being pregnant was not going to help the problem.

"She alright?" Tala asked realizing that the color had drained from her face before fleeing.

"She will be. I'll bringing her something to have later" he explained to the red head. Then he turned to the chief with a hateful glare. "Ian, never make this again...at least not with Jess here."

The conversation ended there and Ian felt guilty. He didn't get why he was in trouble, but he could venture a guess as to why.

**XxXxXx**

That night Jess was not able to get any restful sleep. Her dreams were beginning to be plagued with serpents all trying to kill her in their own ways.

And with the less sleep she got, Johnny got even less as he sat up watching over her and trying to give her comfort.

* * *

**Tala:** sweet I'm finally in here. I was waiting for this and wanted to tell everyone before this, but Lirin had me tied up so i couldn't. she also did the same with Ian, but he was trapped outside the whole time.

**Ian:** well now the full cast is here and things will be getting more interesting. so please keep reading and reviewing.


	6. The Glass

**Lirin:** So how's this I finally have a chapter up on time. Ain't that great?

**Tala: **Better translation is that her computer is not acting up at the moment and is still here instead of being shipped back to a repair center.

**Lirin:** So true. But besides the point. So for now I'd like to remind everyone that i do not own Beyblade or the characters nor have i ever received any money for these.

**Ian:** and thanks to Beywriter for reviewing.

**Lirin:** AH! GET OUT OF HERE YOU ANNOYING FREAKING MIDGET!!! *throws random brick at Ian's head*

**Ian:** *thump*  
**

* * *

Chapter 6: The Glass**

After the spaghetti night, Ian did his best to make it up to Jess. But the more he was around her, the worse her dreams became. And by the third day of their Russian visitors stay, both Johnny and Jess where sleep deprived and grouchy.

"Fuck off Ian!" Jess snapped as the midget tried to apologies for an unknown time. "I really don't give a rats ass and get out of my sight! You're making me sick!"

Tala sighed. He was in the kitchen getting a snack for the movie they were about to watch when the fighting broke out again.

Johnny had gone out to pick something up from the store for the only girl. Which was probably lucky for Ian since the Scotsman could snap any minute too and kill the midget.

"You're..." Jess cut off into a fit of coughs and fell back onto the couch trying to get control.

Tala didn't think as he reached into the cabinet above the dishwasher and pulled out the only glass they had, for now, and filled it with cool water. He then rushed it to the choking girl.

Ian moved back out of the way and watched Tala help Jess.

"Sip it" he said holding it to her lips. Slowly the water level decreased and with it went the coughs. "You alright now?"

"I think so" Jess gave the Wolf a thankful smile. "Tell Skirt Boy I've gone upstairs."

"Sure thing Jess. Rest well."

"Hm." Jess took the glass from Tala as she moved from one room to the other going towards the stairs.

"It's probably a good idea for you to leave Jess alone for a while. You know how she feels about your bitbeast and you too for that matter."

"I know" Ian mumbled sadly. It bothered him he was disliked for something out of his control, but he understood why. But deep down he hoped that Jess would, one day, accept him as a friend and forget about his bit partner.

**XxXxXx**

Johnny got home to find Jess, finally, sleeping peacefully on their bed. The TV was on and showing one of the Disney movies he had picked up for them and her faithful kittens laid curled up around her. The glass sat empty and forgotten on the bedside table.

"Pleasant dreams my Hime" he whispered to her and kissed her forehead before leaving so she could sleep.

**XxXxXx**

"_Massster, it'sss been usssed."_

"_Yesss, it isss time for you to raissse."_

"_Of courssse my children. Now go and grow...multiply...and merge."_

"_Yesss massster."_

"_Anything for you, massster."_

Jess whimpered and rolled over in her sleep. It wasn't as if she hadn't heard hissing in her dreams before, but this time felt different to her sleeping mind. It was almost as if it was coming from inside her, but her sleeping mind passed it off as nothing.

* * *

**Johnny:** Short and sweet. But what's up with the creepy ending. This can't be good for our little merry band of misfits.

**Tala:** Hey I ain't no misfit. But you fit that category well. Not to mention you insulted your own girlfriend.

**Johnny:** ...

**Tala:** Stunned silent. I think this you better. Readers what do you think? Drop a review and tell me and also tell us what you think of the chapter.


	7. Freaky Vomit

**Lirin:** Ah the long a waited for seventh chapter. And as people should remember this was the one back in chapter one that I warned about. So as a reminder if you are easily made queasy or have an irrational fear of snakes i would advice you skip over the chapter. this is your warning, I wish not to hear complains later about nightmares or what not this produced.

**Johnny:** And besides the little warning, I remind you that Lirin owns nothing of Beyblade or its characters.

**Tala:** And we like to thank Beywriter for again reviewing. We're still waiting for others to follow in his footsteps.  
**

* * *

Chapter 7: Freaky Vomit**

After the weird dream, Jess was unable to bring herself back to the restful sleep she had been in. Although she passed the hissing off as nothing, it was still hissing and hissing meant snakes. So as she tried to sleep they, again, plagued her dreams.

Johnny's sleep was not much better. He woke up every time Jess rolled over or kicked him, or pushed the blankets off them. And each time he would try and wake the sleeping girl, but each time he failed and earned a groan with whimpers or another kick.

And so their night passed.

**XxXxXx**

Morning came with an overcast sky and Rei pouncing Jess at 5:58AM looking for his food. It was normal of him to do this, but this morning it was not such a good idea.

She groaned weakly and rolled to her side forcing the sleeping Lirin to move. She could feel her empty stomach begin to turn over and the need to rush to the bathroom rose.

"Johnny," she whined in her tired voice, "toilet." Jess kicked him for good measure to make sure he was awake. After all if she was up this early so was he.

The Scotsman blinked his eyes opened on the second kick and a loader whine. He didn't need the third attack to realize what was going on.

"Sorry Hime" he yawned rolled so he could get off their double bed.

"You..." she groaned and held her stomach with one hand and covered her mouth with the other, regretting opening her mouth this time. Johnny rushed over to her side and helped her.

"Come on Hime."

Slowly he lead them from their room down the hall to the door on the right just before the Demolition Boys current room. In the smaller, blue decorated room Jess fell to her knees in front of the porcine bowl and vomitted. Johnny held her dirty blond locks back but turned his head so he didn't have to watch the disturbing sight. He really loved his girlfriend, and the baby she was carrying for them, but he could not stand to see her sick.

"Agh. So gross" Jess sighed and sat back. Her nose twitched at the bad smell.

"Are you feeling better now?" Johnny asked as he dampened a facecloth with cool water for her.

"No. I hate being sick all the time."

"I know you do" Johnny said as he kissed her forehead and pressed the cool cloth to her check. Instantly she pressed closer to the coolness. Johnny smiled as he moved the cloth over her face cooling her heated flesh.

Jess leaned over closing her eyes as Johnny traveled the cloth down her neck and over her shoulders.

"Why don't you go lay back down?" Johnny asked. "I can clean up this mess and feed the kittens."

"Ha. I'm not going back to the bed just to have to rush in here again. No I'm gonna sit here a bit more till I know my stomach is settled more."

"As you wish Hime" again Johnny kissed her forehead and wrapped an arm around her holding her closer to him.

**XxXxXx**

Tala stirred when he heard the disgusting noises from the other room. His time in the Abbey had made him a light sleeper and right now he cursed that fact. Although during a usual day he'd be up in half an hour's time for some private morning exercises, he didn't want to be woken like this.

He lay on the bed with his eyes looking at the ceiling. It was a dirty white in desperate need of a cleaning. On the other bed Ian continued to sleep with a soft breathing that could lull him back to sleep giving the time.

Instead of focusing on the gentle sound, Tala paid attention to the noise coming from the other side of the wall. It only took a few minutes tops for the puking noise to stop and Johnny's soft voice greet his ears. He'd give it a few more minutes before going to check on his friend.

**XxXxXx**

Jess was sleeping once again when Tala poked his head in the opened door.

"How is she?" he asked quietly.

"Drained. Do you mind clearing up in here and feeding Rei? I want to get Jess back in bed."

"Sure, no problem."

Johnny gave a tired smile to the Wolf as he carefully got off the floor and picked his girlfriend up. She moaned in protest, but moments later she was cuddling close to him with her arms wrapping around his neck.

Tala backed up to allow them by before going to see the mess. First he took the cloth and dropped it back in the sink then went to the toilet. It was strange, but he had a habit of seeing what was getting flushed wouldn't block the pipes. He gagged like usual, and thought it was just normal vomit. That was until, in the shadow of his arm, he noticed something move.

Quickly he dropped

* * *

his arms and looked closer. Sure enough something was moving in there in an s-shape pattern. At first he couldn't believe it. But the thing continued to move and sooner then not he noticed a couple more.

"Shit" he cursed and dashed from the room to Johnny and Jess's room. He knocked and waited for the Scotsman to answer the door.

"What is it? Are we out of cat food?"

"No" Tala was beginning to panic. "It's...oh just come with me." He grabbed Johnny's arm and pulled him back to the bathroom with the toilet full of puke.

"Ah, gross man. Did you forget how to flush a toilet?"

"No. Just look closely. There's... snakes in it."

"Very funny Wolf."

"I'm not joking Skirt boy. Just look for yourself."

Johnny sighed and again looked into the vile mess. At first he saw nothing but what his girl had produced before. But the longer he looked, he began to see something moving just as Tala had.

"Holy shit."

Tala and Johnny looked at each other. Jess would panic more then anything if she heard she had up chucked her most hated creature.

"Get Ian up. See if he can use Wyborg to communicate with those things."

"Sure."

* * *

**Ian:** so thinks are only going to get more interesting from here. And hey I'm going to be useful.

**Lirin:** Well that is interesting. I never dreamed you could be useful to anyone.

**Ian:** Now that's just mean. I'm useful a lot of times...especially when it comes to scaring you.

**Lirin:** You little jerk, I will get you one of these days. But for now we are off for the night. So bye and please review. Its not hard and doesn't take long.


	8. The Curse

**Lirin:** So we're back again. And sorry for the last chapter being kind of icky...and this one being little better.

**Johnny:** It's not Lirin's fault her dreams are sometimes disgusting, its just they way they turn out to be.

**Lirin:** Gee thanks Johnny for the little explanation, I'm gonna go hide in a corner now.

**Ian:** So while those two bicker...thanks to Beywriter and Grandma Tsunade for reviews

**Tala:** And Lirin does not own us or Beyblade. And a little warning, there is more vomit and snake talk so read with caution.

* * *

**Chapter 8: The Curse**

"What the hell Tala?" Ian asked as he was pushed, against his will, into the bathroom and towards the toilet. The smell was getting worse by the minute, and so was the look of it.

"I already said we need Wyborg's help with this. Somehow there are snakes mixed in the vomit and we need to find out why before Jess learns of this. Do this for her and you might start to get your wish of her liking you as a friend."

"But this is so gross. And it's reeking" Ian whined waving his hand in front of his face to push the smell away.

"Then open the window if it'll help. Just talk to those things."

"Fine. But you'll owe me big for this one."

"Whatever" Tala shut the door leaving Ian to concentrate on his disturbing mission.

Johnny came from his room to see what Tala was up to.

"Ian's doing it. But he's completely grossed out. How's Jess?"

"Clueless. But I don't know how long we can keep this from her. I've got a feeling this is only the beginning of something bad."

"Things are always bad when Jess is involved. She's a magnet for bad luck. But I think this is going to be the worst thing she's ever attracted."

"Hm" Johnny nodded in agreement. There was no way he could deny what Tala had said.

**XxXxXx**

"Okay Wyborg," Ian sighed as he held his blade with his right hand, "let's get this over with."

Slowly he closed his eyes and focused his mind on the connection he had with his serpent bit beast and reach out to the ones swimming in the porcine bowl.

"_Who'sss thisss?"_

"_What do you ssseek with usss?"_

"_You ssshall not ssstop our Lord'sss resssurrection."_

The hiss like voices rattled on in Ian's head as his partner connected them all.

"_I've come for some answers. And you'll give them to me if you don't want to go down the pipes" _Ian spoke in his mind silencing the other voices. _"Now tell me how did you get in my friend?"_

"_The glasss."_

"_It'sss magic wasss here long before thisss plassse."_

"_It'sss ussse beginsss our Lord'sss resssurrection."_

"_It can not be ssstop!"_

"_Slow down. What are you talking about? What magic? And who is this Lord of yours?"_

"_Long ago..."_

"_Before this land was tamed..."_

"_Natives of the land preformed a ssserimony locking our Lord deep within the land. Consssealed for eternity."_

"_Over time our Lord'sss power grew..."_

"_Making hope of hisss essscape..."_

"_All we needed wasss sssomeone to give life to hisss power."_

"_When the houssse wasss left..."_

"_A child ssslithered out from a creak in the sssellar..."_

"_Ssset the trap by poisssoning the glasss."_

"_Even when cleaned the glasss still held our hope."_

"_The girl drank from the glasss..."_

"_Now our Lord will grow within her..."  
_

"_Rip her apart when hisss time comesss."_

"_It ssshall be a gloriousss day when our Lord isss reborn."_

"_And even asss we speak..."_

"_Othersss like us are merging in her body."_

"_There isss no ssstop."_

"_Wy, I've heard enough"_ Ian said commanding his partner to stop the link. What the creatures had revealed was sickening...even more then looking into the toilet. He was glad to have their hissing voices cease echoing in his mind.

"This is completely not going to be good" he said and flushed the toilet getting rid of the unwanted creatures.

After that Ian reported what he heard to Tala and Johnny. And the three agreed to keep a close eye on Jess and try to find some why to prevent the horrid death the snakes had said she would have.

* * *

**Johnny:** Well this just keeps getting better. What else is going to happen?

**Tala:** So while Skirtboy is fuming this is a good time for everyone to click the green button below and drop is a review.

**Ian:** Thanks.


	9. First Signs of the Lord

**Lirin:** Okay chapter 9 if finally here. I totally forgot last week. Sorry.

**Johnny:** and this shouldn't come as a surprise anymore but her regular computer is back at Dell for more service. so it was natural she forget.

**Tala:** Anyways we like to thanks Beywriter and Grandma Tsunade for previous reviews.

**Ian:** And Lirin still does NOT own Beyblade or us, she just likes to abuse us...mostly me too. Oh and lastly there is more snakes mentioned so consider this your warning.  
**

* * *

Chapter 9: First Signs of the Lord**

Jess was unaware of the findings the boys made in the morning, but even still she barely felt well that day. She was just writing it off as the baby and laid in bed with a book and her game systems.

Johnny stayed by her side all day, except when he went down to get them some food. During the quiet afternoon he was even able to catch up on some sleep and become more tolerable towards Tala and Ian.

The Demolition Boys spent their day searching of information on this Snake Lord Ian was told about.

They had spend a good potion of their search on the computer. And found little, but it was still something.

The Snake Lord was an Earthbound demonic being, who was known for his killings, much like other demons of the Earth. It was worshiped as a god being and giving daily sacrifices to keep it pleased. But after many young females were given as victims the population of the people dwindled and the people began to revolt against their 'God'.

The gaint snake went on a rampage killing everyone in it's path, the blood never pleasing its appetite. And for decades it went unopposed.

The creature was in the mists of wiping out another tribe, when a Shaman approached it. He made a deal with the creature and when he had won it, he sealed the creature deep within the Earth never to be risen again.

There was no data on how the Shaman sealed it away, or the exact location, but it must have been under this house. So for now they were at a stand still on their research.

**XxXxXx**

It was around 4PM when Jess woke from a nap gasping in pain. She could feel something moving in her and knew it was not the baby. This new movement was in her arm and moving up towards her neck.

She cried in pain and grabbed her arm, but the motion from under it forced her to quickly moving it away and scream louder...this time from fright.

Johnny woke up and Tala and Ian ran into the room to see what was up. Jess was crying and shaking her head.

"Hime what is it?" Johnny asked pulling her into a hug. "What's wrong?"

"Arm" she cried and buried her head into his neck.

The boys glanced at each other before Johnny looked at the pale arm. Clear as day he saw a small bump moving in an S-shape pattern. Tala and Ian looked over too and saw it.

"It's growing...merging" Ian said. It was just as the creatures in the toilet had said.

"We've got to stop it" Johnny said. "Get a knife, tweezers and bandages. We'll pull the thing from her before it's too late."

Ian run out to his room and grabbed his pocket knife and stopped in the bathroom for the tweezers and first aid box kept in there. He was back a few seconds later.

"Ian, we're going to hold her, you get it out" Tala explained while Johnny tried to calm the panic stricken girl.

"It's alright Hime," he whispered stroking her hair. "We're going to get it out. Don't worry about anything."

His words fell on dead ears, as Jess continued to cry and shake her head. She could feel the thing going closer to her neck. "Stop it...stop it..." she chanted digging her nails into the Scotsman own arm.

"We will" he promised.

Tala sat on the bed on the other side of Jess and joined in her hair stroking. "It's going to be alright, Jess" he said. "Calm down and this will be over soon. I'm going to hold your hand now."

Jess felt Tala's cool touch grab her hand and upper arm as he pulled it further from her.

More pressure was added to the bed when Ian knelled by the Wolf and held the knife open.

"Do it fast then get rid of the thing" Johnny told Ian.

The young Russian took a deep breath and Jess whimpered. The thing was almost completely up her arm before the cool knife connected with her skin and a quick slash was made.

Jess gasped in pain and squeezed the life from Tala's hand, but did not scream. She found the pain more tolerable then having the slithering creature within her.

Everyone waited for the creature to move closer to the wound. Johnny knew it was torture for the girl, but it would be the least painful. Little by little it inched closer to the bleeding gap.

"Now" Tala ordered seeing the first signs of its head. Ian acted quickly and grabbed the things head and pulled it out.

It wiggled and squirmed trying to get free or find something to wrap around. Ian was amused by the red beast and held it higher.

"Get it out of here you dolt" Johnny barked seeing the midget was not leaving to dispose of the thing.

Tala was making fast work on cleaning the cut and wrapping it with a bandage. And Jess was still crying with her face turned towards Johnny chest.

"You're no fun" Ian grumbled as he again left the room.

"It's okay now, Hime. It's gone" Johnny said trying to sooth her. "There's nothing more to worry about now."

"We should probably take her to the ER and get that properly treated. Ian's cut was clean, but its going to be better for a professional to treat it."

"Hm." Johnny sat stroking his crying girlfriend's hair. "Tal, do you think this will be the last we see of these things?"

"For Jess's sake I hope so. But I highly doubt it."

"My poor Hime. Even when we try and hide from one danger, another, more threatening, finds us. I don't think we'll see this baby of ours alive."

"Johnny..."

The Scotsman shook his head. "Never mind. Let's get Hime the help she needs."

Johnny picked Jess up off the bed and found that she had cried herself to sleep with the tears still coming. He didn't doubt that her dreams were already making her relive this newest trauma.

* * *

**Lirin:** Okay that was gross. I still find it hard to believe i really dreamed this up. What was my mind on when I did? Oh well.

**Johnny:** Please review people. at least drop a message and remind Lirin is was only a dream and wont happen in reality. Thanks


	10. More Dreaming

**Johnny:** well not much to say today.

**Tala:** Thanks to Beywriter and Grandma Tsunade for reviewing. It is okay for others to follow in their path.

**Johnny:** Lirin does NOT own Beyblade or its characters. And she only writes for fun and not profit.  
**

* * *

Chapter 10: More Dreaming**

Johnny and Tala got back from the hospital much later that night. Jess was sleeping in the backseat with her head resting on Johnny's lap. Her arm freshly bandaged hiding the few stitches needed to close the wound.

Outside Ian was playing in his makeshift fire pit with a small flame still going.

"How'd it go?" he asked as the other joined him by the fire.

"We convinced the doctor it was a training accident. He didn't ask anymore after that."

"Was the fire for burning it?"

"Of course" Ian grinned. "No remains left to scare Jess."

"I'm impressed you have the brains to think of something like this. Good job" Johnny said eying the dying flames. "It's late, I'm going to get Jess into bed."

"Okay."

"Night."

**XxXxXx**

Jess felt her body being lowered on to the bed and the warm that held her close move away. She wanted to wake up and protest demanding the safeness it gave her return. But she was too tired to open her eyes.

Johnny watched as his girlfriend curled up on the bed and pulled a plushie close to her. For the first time in a while she seemed to be sleeping peacefully, which was quite a miracle after what happened earlier in this very room.

He quietly stripped down to his boxers and slipping in the bed on the other side. He smiled facing Jess. "Sweet dream tonight love" he whispered and pulled her to him and kissed her cheek. He felt her move against him until she was comfortable with her head resting on his shoulder.

He was able to remain awake for a little while longer before sleep over took him.

**XxXxXx**

"_Ssso you think that one child misssssing will ssstop what isss planned?"_

_Jess looked around searching for the voice. It was dark where she was making things hard to see. She could feel dirt beneath her bare feet and realized she had to be in a cave of some sort. _

"_Where are you?" she finally called out giving up on her sight being of any use. "Why do you hiss like that?"_

_Her ears were greeted with a hiss like laugh and something dragged along the dirt behind her. She spun around to see what was going on, but it was still too dark for her eyes to make anything out._

"_I hissss asss it isss my nature child."_

_Jess shivered as the voice appeared right next to her ear. A small tongue tickling it as the creature spoke._

"_Why are you doing this?" she asked too afraid to turn around._

"_I wisssh revenge. I ssshall kill everything on thisss land for imprisssoning me thossse long decadesss ago. You ssshall be my sssecond after the child within you. I ssshall ussse it'sss flesssh and innersss asss my food."_

"_No." Jess was now crying. She could feel something in her wrapping around the small unborn baby inside her. She fell to her knees holding her stomach. "Stop it."_

"_I can not. You were the one to drink usss. Now allow me life ssso I can get my revenge."_

"_I wont. My friend's will find a way to stop this."_

"_There isss no way. Even you're death ssshall not ssstop thisss from happening."_

**XxXxXx**

Jess opened her eyes with a start. Next to her Johnny was facing the other way still sleeping. She slightly smiled seeing him still resting.

"Enjoy the sleep" she whispered to him.

Jess looked at the clock. It was going on 3:15. The others would still be sleeping for several more hours, which gave her time to try her idea.

She was no dummy and knew that snakes were not one for the cold. And it helped that her bitbeast controlled snow, water and wind. Three elements that were perfect for creating her own frigid utopia.

Carefully, she slipped from the bed and grabbed her blade from the table next to her. Then she tiptoed across the room to the door and opened it slowly so it would not creek.

She did the same down the stairs and into the kitchen were she opened the back door and stepped out onto the deck.

The night air was cool with a gentle wind that brushed her skin. A pleasant shiver ran down her back as the night brought her some comfort.

"Please help me tonight Tsubasa. Freeze me so the thing within me will be no more. Don't stop until I tell you to."

Jess raised her launcher and pulled the cord sending her blade into the sky and then land with a light thump on the wood.

"Circle me" she ordered and the blade began to spin circles around it's owner. "Now Tsubasa, release you're elements and create a winter wonderland for me."

* * *

**Lirin:** And this concludes chapter 10. Only 2 more left so please keep reading. And also drop a review. I would love to hear what everyone things about


	11. Frozen Hime

**Tala:** So we're a little disappointed here. We've got 5 people who have faved this story, but only 2 review.

**Ian:** If you truly do like us then please drop a review. It only takes a few seconds and will help make Lirin feel better.

**Johnny: **After this chapter there is only 1 left. So chances for reviewing are running out. So please help restore Lirin's confidence in her writing ability or this will be among her last stories.

**Tala:** And so we don't forget, we'd really like to thank Beywriter for his review.

**Ian:** And Lirin doesn't own us or Beyblade or anything else attached to it.  
**

* * *

Chapter 11: Frozen Hime**

The boys all woke when the felt the familiar energy of the swan coming from outside. Johnny was the first to fling himself from the bed and to his window that over looked the back yard. He could see snow and water getting swirled around by the wind and Jess standing in the middle of it.

"Hime" he yelled and ran from the room. In the hall, Tala and Ian were also heading to the stairs to stop the insanity they saw.

"She's completely lost it" Tala said as they all rushed down the steps.

"She's scared" Johnny shot back. "The cold brings her comfort. But that much energy is only going to be troublesome."

"But she might have an idea" Ian said as the reached the kitchen. "Snakes hate the cold and could die from it. I think that's what she's trying to do."

"They wont be the only ones dead" Johnny barked at him with a glare.

The kitchen was also filling with an icy coldness. Jess had left the door opened and the power was flowing inside.

"Shit" Johnny cursed as he back up. He wasn't used to anything this cold anymore and he wasn't taking it well.

"Move" Tala said as he pushed the Scotsman aside and stepped into the freezing room. He too shivered, but having lived in Russia he could handle it better then the other. "Get Salmalyon and some heat going. And make sure to warm a blanket."

Johnny was too scared to do anything but listen to the orders Tala had given him. His girlfriend was suffering and there was little he could do to help her. He hated not being able to handle too much cold.

**XxXxXx**

Jess was shivering as the cold engulfed her, numbing her body. This was the most relief she'd felt in a long while. She watched the swirls of snow and water around her with amusement. On a normal day if this were to happen she'd be thrilled. But this was still fun because she knew she created it.

She didn't fully realize that she had lost feeling in her body until her legs shaking was too much to hold her up anymore and she fell to the ground.

"K-keep g-go-ing, Ts-su" her chattering teeth made it hard to speak normal. "I l-like i-it."

The Swan listened to her partner, though she was against this. But still she allowed her control of the elements to pick up increasing the mini storm on the deck.

**XxXxXx**

"Fuck" Tala cursed as he braved the bit beast made storm. It was just beginning to increase as he approached. He lowered his head and raised his arms to protect himself from the nipping cold and pressed forward.

His going was slower then it should have been with the wind against his movements. It was only a few yards to where Jess was, but it was going to take minutes instead of seconds to reach her.

"Damn this" he mumbled as a gust of wind almost knocked him down as he took a step. Never had he remembered Jess being this powerful with her control. And if she was she should not be putting it all out while carrying a baby. She was putting both their lives at risk creating this storm.

"Jess kill the storm" he called out. But as expected he got no response. He raised his head to try and see anything, and in the middle he noticed a dark spot on the ground.

"Fuck. Wolborg a little help" he asked summoning his ice wolf by releasing his own blade. "Do what you can to reduce the storm, even if its taking Tsubasa out."

The Wolf howled and took off. Tala listened to the whizzing of his blade as he pushed forward.

**XxXxXx**

"It's taking too long" Johnny remarked as he looked outside. "She'll be long frozen before he gets there."

"Trust Tala, Skirtboy. He wont let that happen" Ian shot back crossing his arms. "We've had storms worse then this in Russia. Granted we were locked inside the Abbey when they came, he still knows how to handle it. Why not be useful and make some cocoa for them?"

"Shut it Midget" the Scotsman grumbled as he he went to grab the tea kettle and boil water.

Trying the tap, it was discovered that the pipes had frozen and Johnny was not going to waste energy unfreezing them so instead he went to the freezer and filled the kettle with ice cubes.

Ian was amused as he watched the blocks be dropped one by one in to the silver pot of their doom and then the stove top turned on.

**XxXxXx**

Wolborg had sliced through the horrid storm and found Tsubasa circling her mistress. He know all he had to do was push the white blade away and with her movement the storm would move too giving Tala a chance to grab the freezing girl.

Again he howled as he moved in on the attack.

Jess barely opened an eye hearing the wolf's cry and was sad to see the ice wolf bashing her little swan around.

"D-don't..." she whispered trying to reach out and stop it, but sadly her arm did not comply with her wish to move and stayed numb at her side.

Tala could feel the fierceness of the storm receding and he ran to where the center had been. He shook his head seeing the girl laying on the ground in thin pajamas, blue-ing lips and shivering.

"Idiot" he said picking her up. She was colder then he imaging she would have been. The touch of her cold skin burned his warmer skin. "Big idiot."

He carried her back inside and passed her to Johnny who then wrapped her in the blanket Salmalyon had heated up.

"Hime..."

The rest of the night was a lost cause for sleep for the boys as they all did their best to keep Jess warm.

* * *

**Johnny:** So one more down and one to go.

**Tala: **Please review by clicking the green button below. It does really mean a lot to Lirin to hear what people think. Thank you.


	12. Survive?

**Lirin:** So here we are...the final chapter.

**Johnny:** And still we've hardly been rewarded for our hard work.

**Lirin:** It's okay Johnny. It will be their loss when I just disappear...though i doubt anyone will truly notice.

**Tala:** I bet Beywriter will, he does seem to be the only constant review and we thank him so much for that.

**Ian:** And i guess we can kind of include Grandma Tsunade in that too...even if we had to bite to get the reviews, he did still send some.

**Lirin:** Well with this being the final chapter I hope there well be at least a couple more... but we'll have to wait and see. Now is that everything before we start guys?

**Ian:** Not yet. Can't forget to remind everyone that you don't own Beyblade or the characters. And you don't make money off this...not like you'd make much for this one judging my the reviews.

**Tala:** Oh and there is more snake filled vomit for those of you who didn't take to it well last time.  
**

* * *

Chapter 12: Survive!?**

"_Foolisssh mortal."_

_Jess was back in the dirt cave with the hissing voice looming over her. She was still cold as she laid on the ground unable to move. And even in the darkness, she could see the outline of what spoke to her._

"_That trick will not be enough to kill usss. You have just angered my children. Now feel their wrath."_

**XxXxXx**

Jess woke with a painful scream and hit Johnny's head as she sat up. She was pale and still recovering from her ice trip but her body was less numb and her limbs movable again. She wrapped her arms around her stomach as if to hold something in.

"Hime, what's wrong?" Johnny asked with a worried concern. "N'other bad dream?"

She shook her head fierce fully. This was going beyond just a dream. It was real. She felt something slithering inside her, wrapping around the baby growing in her. It was torture. Again she screamed as she curled up into a ball.

The boys all looked at her. Her back was facing them, and under her shirt they saw what happened the day before with something...a snake...moving under her skin. But this time it was bigger. Almost four times bigger.

"Holy fuck" Johnny whispered as he looked down scared.

"Ian get the supplies again and something for Jess to bit down on" Tala ordered once again taking charge of the situation.

Jess was whimpering as pain spread throughout her. She knew that Johnny was still holding her and Tala was petting her hair, but it wasn't as soothing as it should be. The movement in her stomach was making her queasy and she could feel it raising in her throat. It burned and smelt bad. She wanted to force it back done, but it was too late.

She leaned away from Tala's lap and released the vile grossness on the floor. Johnny held her hair back with one hand while the other supported her on the shoulder so she would not fall into the mess.

Neither boy was surprised to see more of the creatures mixed up in the sick. As much as they had hoped Jess's plan last night had been successful, it was obvious with the one moving around her back, that it had failed.

"Get it all out" Johnny told her, not caring some splashed and hit his pant legs. He was more concerned about her and so was Tala.

Jess stopped right when Ian was heard coming back down the stairs. Johnny helped her to lean back against him and relax. It was now that he wrapped his arm around her stomach and felt something moving, but it wasn't the baby, it was a little too soon for that. And this was more a circular motion.

"The fuckers."

"What's wrong?" Tala asked realizing the anger in the Scotsman's tone.

"They're...," he closed his eyes steeling his nerves for the next words he had to say "they're hurting the baby...choking it."

After that everything seemed to happen to quickly for them to know what was happening. Jess went limp as Ian come back in.

The Midget was walking towards them when something within Jess throw her from Johnny's arms and onto the floor.

The creatures that she had vomited up slithered towards the downed body and wiggled their way back into her open mouth. The boys were all getting grossed out by that.

Once all had disappeared inside her again. The same force had her withering on the floor in pain, but she was unconscious and not screaming.

Johnny looked on horrified as as the thing tried to force itself out through her stomach.

Tala had his hands clenching and unclenching at his sides unsure if he should attack it somehow or not.

Ian was just as confused as the other two, but he was taking the sight a lot worse, as the color drained from his face when an overly long fang pierced the flesh from the inside.

Jess's eyes opened wide with this new pain and she screamed her throat dry as her back arched off the ground with the force of the mighty snake breaking her open for its escape...

* * *

**Johnny:** And that's all. So who hates us now?

**Lirin:** Johnny's right and there is no more. As I had said at the beginning this was done off a dream I had and this is the point where i woke up scared shitless. Don't my dreams seem fun?

**Tala:** I think based off the information provided you can come up with your own ending. So please don't ask Lirin to try and pick up this dream where it left off. She doesn't want to. That is unless you're willing to pay for her shrink's bill.

**Lirin:** Okay Tala's joking there. I don't see a shrink, though some will argue i should. But it is true i don't want to have this dream again. It was freak once and two times would be pushing it way too much. Just posting this was freaking me out so...um...yeah...

**Johnny:** Lirin worked hard to create this and get it all posted. So please be kind and give us a review. It doesn't have to be long but we would love to hear what everyone thought.

**Ian:** Thanks everyone for reading.


End file.
